


The Predator and The Prey

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual, Eating Own Cum, F/M, Gay on Straight, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape, Threesome, anal rape, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a young man. A young man that was known for his good looks who was able to get any girl he wanted, but one day the predator becomes the prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Predator and The Prey

“I’m gonna go for it.” I proclaim to my group of friends as I place my drink gently onto the bar top, my predatory eyes locked onto my prey. With a round of laughs and a load of back slapping, my friends send me off as they wish me luck in my next hunt, but I didn’t any of it. My name is Alexander Peters, a rather handsome man with the charisma that could woo women with the mere sound of my voice. I was what you would call a playboy, a disgusting male who slept with every single woman he could lay his hands on, a predator. My whole life I was able to capture the hearts of the ladies, persuading them to sleep with me as I leave them alone the next morning. With an aura of confidence and a smile that radiates strength, I made my way to the pair of girls standing in the middle of the dance floor. The two of them like succubi who ascended from hell to tempt the hearts of men, their long blonde hair and stunning faces capturing the gazes of all the males within their reach. Although their looks were both equally ravishing, my eyes were focused onto the taller of the two, her large round breasts the feature which sets the deal in stone. 

“Hey, where do you goddesses hide your wings? Angels as beautiful as you two must have a hard time keeping them away. My name is Alex, what are your names.” I introduce myself as I give the best pick-up line in my extensive internal database, hoping to strike some points. The smaller of the two women chuckle at my joke, my heart cheering at my small success, but the taller one simply stared at me, a deadpan look of complete boredom on her face. 

“I’m Sandra and this is my sister, Caitlyn.” The smaller of the two ladies introduces herself and her sister to me with a smile on her face, although the taller one remained emotionless as if something was making her rather uncomfortable at this situation. I turned my attention to Caitlyn, cracking a small joke to break the ice before dwelling into my interests and hobbies, but Caitlyn remained silent, never answering my approaches, a new experience for me, a challenge I must accomplish. 

“She’s a little shy… Why don’t you have a little conversation with me~” The smaller one interjects as she seductively tries and approach me, grabbing onto my arm as she presses her breasts onto me. This method would have been effective with any other woman, but Sandra’s chest was far from tempting, the small nubs almost creating a plateau on her chest. Without replying to her motions, I continued my conversation with her sister, trying my best to make myself look good in her eyes. 

The night went on with the same routine, my approaches mainly on the taller Caitlyn while the smaller Sandra continued attempting to swing my vote to her side, although her mood grew worse as the time went by. At the end of the night, Sandra gave it one final try, asking me if I would like to visit their place and spend the night together, with the two of them. Although I wasn’t as pleased at the fact that I was invited by the smaller, less voluptuous Sandra, I still decided to take her up on her offer, hoping to score some brownie points with her sister along the way.

With a wave goodbye to my friends, I escorted the two sisters to my small car, although my eyes were mainly glued onto Caitlyn. I did everything to try and earn some points into Caitlyn’s good books, gallantly opening the door for her, buckling in her seat belt, making sure the car was moving at a comfortable pace, among others, but none of my actions had even dented Caitlyn’s tough exterior, the only result of my pampering a jealous glare from Sandra. By the end of the drive, I hadn’t even heard a word from Caitlyn, but I was determined to break the hard shell of the tough woman. I opened the door for her, walked her into her home and gave her all of my attention, leaving the jealous Sandra out in the cold. But as I walked into the apartment shared by the two sisters, a strong force collided with the back of my head, knocking me out as I land hard onto the wooden floor.

 

“Ahhh~ Oohh~” The soft moans penetrate my ear drums as my brain begins to register my surroundings once again, my brain waking up from its unconscious state. I try to push myself up, only to be met with a strong resistance against my arms and legs, as if something was holding me down. As my senses awaken, a warm and wet feeling began to shoot from my groin to my brain, as if something was wrapping itself around my precious rod of gold. I opened my eyes slowly, only to be met with the bouncing figure of a flat-chested body, my mind immediately realizing that the warm sensation in my crotch was Sandra’s doing. 

“Oh~ You’re awake~” Sandra continues to moan as she bounces onto me, her eyes filled with lust as drips of white escape her hole and splash onto my body with every bounce of her hips onto mine, proof of my seed already inside her. I try to struggle, to free myself from the woman currently raping my cock with her flesh walls, but my arms and legs refuse to budge, as if something was holding them back. 

“Confused? Look around.” Sandra gestures as she moves her body, allowing me to look behind her, revealing a thick rope wrapped around my ankles and tied onto the bed post. “You’re not going anywhere…” Sandra evilly smirks as she continues to pleasure herself with my member, her fingers caressing my chest as she leans in for a kiss, her lips locking onto mine as she forces her tongue into my mouth. This feeling wasn’t natural, it was almost like I was being caught in a spider’s web, my body bound to the sticky string as the giant predator approaches me slowly with her fangs bared. I continue to struggle, jerking my body around to try and shake Sandra off of me, but my actions were to no avail, my motions only helping to heighten the pleasure of the hungry predator violently riding me. 

It was then I heard the familiar click of a door, my eyes filling with hope as I witness the goddess Caitlyn enter the room with her usual emotionless face and her enormous breasts. I call out to her, begging her to free me from the clutches of her evil sister with a desperate cry for help, but all Caitlyn did was stare at me with her usual deadpan expression, but this time with a hint of anger and frustration in her eyes. 

“Ahahahah! Look at you, begging for someone you just met to save you from her own sister. I’m sorry to piss on your bonfire, but Caitlyn is in on this, in fact she was the one who suggest we fuck you!” Sandra bluntly revealed the cruel facts to me as she wriggles her hips onto my crotch, creating pleasure as my heart screams in pain. I refused to believe it, to believe that the beautiful goddess Caitlyn whom I desired for was someone as evil as this, as someone who would tie down a stranger just to have sex with them. 

“Looks like you still don’t believe me huh? Well, why don’t I show you something that would destroy that pretty little image in your head?” Sandra sarcastically asks as she gets off of me, my hard cock standing perfectly erect as a thick clump of white escapes her now empty pussy and falls onto me. Sandra smiles as she walks over to Caitlyn, placing her hands onto the straps of her dress as she pulls her sister’s outfit off of her and onto the floor, two large bags of clothing falling closely behind it. I stared in disbelief, my eyes refusing to accept what was in front of me. 

Caitlyn was a guy.

“Are you shocked? That the pretty woman you desired for, lusted over, was a guy who gets of seeing other men tied down before him?” Sandra laughs evilly as I watch Caitlyn’s cock grow hard under his underwear, the long and thick rod almost twice as big as mine. Sandra continues to strip her sister, brother, as she removes the last piece of fabric covering his monster, the enormous trunk charging forward as his chains are broken apart. 

I shivered in fear, my own erect cock growing soft in submission at the dominant alpha cock in front of it, accepting his position as the smaller bitch. A smile erupts onto Caitlyn’s face, the first non-deadpan expression I’ve seen on that feminine face of his due to the shrinking of my cock. With an evil expression, Caitlyn moves over towards me, his cock bouncing with his every step as he grabs hold of my bound legs, forcing them apart as he places his large member at my puckered, virgin exit hole. With a cry of mercy, I begged the two siblings to stop, to spare my virginity, but neither of them listened. With a groan, Caitlyn slips himself into me, his large member forcing his way into my untouched land, corrupting the fields with his rod of darkness. I screamed out in pain, the sudden intrusion of Caitlyn’s bare cock into my asshole with no other forms of lubrication tearing my tight hole apart, his monster cock thrusting itself into my depths as he rips apart my intestinal walls, my insides bleeding profusely at his rough treatment. 

“Aww… Is the little baby hurt?” I hear Sandra mockingly ask as she humiliates me further, the small, flat chested girl making her way back over to me as she places her cunt above the tip of my flaccid cock, forcing herself down onto the small and soft pole. The pleasure from her wet walls was unable to counter the pain from my ass, my cock refusing to get hard as it succumbs to its inferiority. 

“Come on asshole, get hard for me!” Sandra angrily commands as she rocks her hips, my soft friend refusing to toughen up even at the pleasure it was getting from her tight hole. “I see how it is, you need a little more stimulation don’t you?” Sandra knowingly slams her fist into her palm as if an idea had struck her, her fingers moving up my chest and onto my nipples. Without warning, Sandra clenches her fist as she brings her fingers close together; pinching my nipples with the strength of a gorilla as she practically tears them off of my skin. I scream in pain, the stimulation of having my nipples ripped off of me and my ass fucked forcing my brain into fear mode, my cock hardening as it uses the last of my energy in hopes to pass on my genes before I am devoured.

“there you go, see all you needed was a little helping hand and you would get nice and hard for me~” Sandra teasingly claims as she returns to riding me, her wet hole leaking with my cum from earlier and her own sexual juices. I couldn’t handle the barrage of mismatched stimulation, the pleasure from my cock and the pain from my ass sending mixed signals to my brain. The double assault on my body overloaded my brain’s processing capacity as it falls into desperation mode, adrenaline rushing into my body as the pain slowly disappears, leaving behind nothing but pleasure. I begin to moan subconsciously, the warm, wet feeling around my cock and the rubbing of my prostate sending jolt after jolt of pleasure into my now broken mind as I accept the siblings’ love, their double teamed assault now wondrous to me. 

“It’s no fun when you stop resisting…” Sandra sighs as she stops her rocking, removing herself from my groin as she sits on my face, grasping onto my nose as she forces my tongue to extend into her pussy. “There you go you little slut, you’re a quick learner aren’t you? Now get cleaning.” Sandra orders as I lap at her sticky pussy, the mixture of her juices and my dried cum creating a salty and bitter taste inside my mouth, the disgust only creating more pleasure. With a loud groan, I hear Caitlyn finally finishing up, his thick rod throbbing inside my ass as he pushes deep into me. I moan in pleasure as I feel clump after clump of thick and warm cream flood my ass, another man’s cum bringing me to orgasm as I scream in ecstasy, my own cock shooting out my colorless ejaculation. The vibrations from my cry sends Sandra to orgasm as well, her pussy clamping down onto my tongue as the rest of my semen is sent rocketing out of her insides and into my mouth, the thick clump of god knows how many batches of my thick fluid flowing down into my throat. The three of us pant as we rest after our intense simultaneous orgasm, my entire body coated in thick white semen as I rest under the weight of Sandra’s light body. But I wasn’t satisfied, my mind now craving more pleasure as I continue to lap at Sandra’s pussy, my excited tongue on her sensitive folds eliciting a loud squeal of sudden pleasure out of the small woman. 

“Why aren’t you a little excited? Why don’t I help you with that?” I hear a deep voice appear from behind Sandra, Caitlyn’s erect cock revealing himself as he slaps his cum-coated length onto my face. I stop my ministrations on Sandra’s body as I accept the thick rod in front of me, sucking up the small bits of cum lodged in his urethra as I provide Caitlyn with a clean-up blowjob. Sandra chuckles as she watches me pleasure her brother, his thick cock constantly disappearing into my mouth as I bob my head onto his cock. With a groan, Caitlyn grabs onto my head with his hands as he thrusts deep into my throat, his long cock completely disappeared behind my lips as his pubic hairs tickle my nostrils. I feel his thick rod throb between my lips as a thick stream of cum is deposited directly into my stomach, the large dosage of protein causing my stomach to protrude outwards. Once finished, Caitlyn pulls himself out of my throat as the last few spurts of cum cover my face, the warm fluid the final trigger breaking my mind completely. 

“I think we broke him…” I hear Sandra remark as she looks over me, her voice slowly disappearing as I slip out of consciousness.

“What a shame, his ass was so good around my cock.” Caitlyn replies.

“Whatever, we don’t need him anymore, let’s just find another one…”


End file.
